


Like a Moth to a Flame

by flamingpen18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Infatuation, M/M, Obsession, One Shot, POV Harry Potter, Tom Riddle's Diary, magical prowess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingpen18/pseuds/flamingpen18
Summary: Harry never expected to be this attracted to anyone, and he is not ashamed of it.





	Like a Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blanket statement for the entire fiction. I don't want any of my fics translated into another language.

**A/N: This is my very first OS in a fandom I have never written in before. Go easy on me. I am an OS virgin.**

 

**I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own.**

  


I know it seems to be crazy for me to do it. Some would claim that I have been touched by a bit of insanity. But no matter how crazy or how insane it may seem to be, I am unable to stop myself from indulging in it. It’s like an addiction, and it has taken me over completely. I, Harry Potter, was captivated.

 

It all started in that chamber. Every word, every gesture of his seemed to have been drawing me in. Little did I know at the time, he would soon be the one and only thing I would be fixated on. He would quickly become my infatuation.

 

His power, even in that form, could not be denied. It was both intoxicating and exhilarating. His magical aptitude drew me to him like a moth to a flame. I was powerless to stop him. Frankly, I didn't even want to try.

 

While his strength overwhelmed and excited me, his physical beauty took me off guard. Never in my short life had I even felt myself drawn to another and certainly not to another male. It happened so quickly.

 

When he informed me that he was using Ginny’s life force in order to regain a body, I couldn't bring myself to care too much for my best friend’s sister, borderline stalker. Normally, I would put the needs of others before my own. But this time, it would not be the case.

 

I stood by and watched as Ginny’s breathing became labored, and her coloring turned more ashen than normal. All that I could think of was what it would be like to see him with a body. I yearned to see it.

 

Sensing my inner most desires, he offered for me to join his side. Without hesitation, I readily agreed. He was the first to ever ask me what I wanted. That was something I couldn't overlook.

 

The moment Ginny took her final breath, a bright light hovered for a moment over her prone body only to then slam itself into Tom. The glow slowly dissipated, and he stood before me, whole once again.

 

I was right. He was even more beautiful in body that he was as an aberration. His stunning, dark eyes and his full lips drew my attention. It was then that he turned toward me and caught me staring at him. His lips curled up into a sly grin.

 

“So, little one, are you sure you wish to join my side?” he asked with a silky voice.

 

“It is all that I want,” I replied a bit too eagerly.

 

He held out his hand and I rushed forward to grab it. He pulled me closer while wrapping his other arm around my waist. “Then let us be gone.” And with that, he disapperated us from the chamber.

 

I knew they would all wonder what had happened. Perhaps they would search for me. No matter what, I was where I wanted to be. This was my destiny, and my life was finally going to begin.


End file.
